Truck bed covers are commonly used to cover the bed of a pickup truck to protect articles disposed within the bed and to improve the aesthetic appearance of the truck. Generally, there are two types of truck bed covers. The first being a soft cover that is constructed of fabric material and the second being a hard cover made of rigid material. The hard cover type may be comprised of several panels that are hinged together in a manner that allows the cover to be folded to cover and uncover the truck bed.
While the truck bed covers heretofore fulfill their respective requirements and objectives, a need remains for a new truck bed cover that is foldable, loaded supporting, and has an extendable deck surface.